


In the Small Ads Column

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Various entries have recently appeared in the small ads column of theMarylebone Monthly IllustratedThere may be a connection between them.





	In the Small Ads Column

**Author's Note:**

> Today is More Joy Day - and this is my offering to all my friends and readers. I hope it makes you smile.

**LOST**

Sense of humour

If found, please return to Mrs Hudson of 221 Baker Street

Last seen shortly before the Flaming Katy literally flamed.

 

**ROOMS TO LET**

Shared apartment in Baker Street

Remaining tenant a respectable medical doctor

Other tenant will be leaving very shortly

Apply MH Box 221A

 

**WANTED**

Temporary accommodation in either university town

Urgently needed for quiet gentleman

Own key a necessity. 

Impressive references on application.

 

**WARNING NOTICE**

To all potential landladies in both Oxford and Cambridge

Do not offer any accommodation to a consulting detective

The man is a menace to curtains, antimacassars, and potted plants


End file.
